When using a browser to browse a web page, a user can record and keep, by using a favorites folder function of the browser, a website address that the user is fond of or a website address that the user commonly uses. As a quantity of browsed web pages increases, a quantity of website addresses saved by the user also increases. In this case, the user can search the favorites folder and browse history for a related keyword to find a website address required by the user.
In the prior art, a browser can search a web page name corresponding to each website address in the favorites folder and the browse history, so as to detect whether a related keyword is included in the web page name; when a web page name includes the related keyword, the browser displays the web page name. However, when a web page name does not include the related keyword, but a web page corresponding to the web page name includes the related keyword, the browser cannot display the web page name. Therefore, search accuracy of a search method in the prior art is affected to some extent.